Babysitting Little Robin
by graciemay22
Summary: Poor Oliver has to babysit little Dick.


A Dick and Oliver yoai

Age: Dick 13/Oliver 32

If you don't like this don't read it. As simple as that.

Babysitting Little Robin

Bruce did not want to leave Dick alone with _him_. Bruce got out of his sports car and looked at Dick. Dick just smiled at Bruce and got his bag out of the trunk of the car. Running up to the front door Dick rang the bell to Queen Manor. Bruce walked open the stairs and stood beside Dick. The door opened and there was the man Bruce didn't want to leave Dick alone with.

"Hi Oliver" Dick smiling at the older man.

"Hi Dick" Oliver smiled back at Dick. Oliver looked to his right and smiled at Bruce Wayne.

"Hello Bruce. Dick you can take your bags up stairs. Fifth door to your right." Oliver moved from the door that let Dick pass.

Bruce walked by Oliver as well and stood in front of him. "Look I know I was not your choice to watch him, but everything will be fine Bruce don't worry." Oliver said trying to get Bruce to lighten up, but with no luck. Bruce just stood there looking at Oliver with his usual stone face. "Oliver here is a list of what Dick is to do and not to do. What to eat, what not to eat. Have him follow everything on the list." Bruce showed no emotion as he spoke and handed the list over to Oliver. Oliver looked at the list up and down. 'Damn the kid is 13 years old and he has a bed time. Dick was right this was going to be like a vacation for him.' Oliver thought to himself. Oliver looked back up at Bruce and told him that Dick would do what was on the list. 'Yea right…I'm not going to make the kid do any of this. He is old enough to do this on his own.' Oliver and Bruce could hear Dick coming back down stairs. Oliver was glad to see Dick maybe now Bruce would leave him alone. Bruce turned around and walked over to Dick and put his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"Dick…You will be good for Oliver. Do what is on the list. This is not a vacation. I will be gone for only a week."Bruce stated.

"I'll be good, and do whatever Oliver wants me to do. Okay." Dick smiled up at Bruce causing the older man to smile only a little.

"I'll call you when I get to London." Bruce explained to Dick knowing that if he didn't call him that Dick would worry. Bruce patted Dick on the back and looked over at Oliver. Bruce gave him an 'I'll kick your ass' look.

Bruce walked up to Oliver and leaded in and said. "If something happens to him. It's on your head." With that Bruce walked out to his car got in and drove away. Oliver closed the door and looked at Dick. Dick just giggled and walked up to Oliver. Dick grabbed Oliver's hand and smiled.

"Don't worry Oliver. Bruce always does that. He even did it to Clark."

"Oh…So what do you want to do?"Oliver asked letting the thing with Bruce go.

"I want you to teach me how to shoot a bow!"

"Wait you need me to teach you how to shoot a bow? You the boy wonder." Oliver teased him.

Dick just kept smiling at Oliver. Oliver agreed to help the boy. They walked through the manor, out the back door and into the garden. Oliver had a target all set up. Dick could see that Oliver had shot some arrows into the target while he was waiting on them to get there. Oliver picked up his bow and an arrow and handed them to Dick.

"Okay take your stance." Dick did as told and pulled back the bow with the arrow in place. Oliver walked behind him and looked.

"Good now lower this arm just little and relax this hand." Oliver moved his hand over Dicks and placed the other on his shoulder. "Good. Now use your mouth as an anchor."

"What?" Dick shifted his eyes behind him.

"Touch your mouth with you hand" Oliver laughed lightly

"Oh."Dick moved is hand to where it was lightly touching his mouth.

"Breath in…and release."

Dick let go of the string and the arrow flow through the air and hit the target right in the sinter. Oliver could not believe it. He hit the sinter of the target…on his first time. 'Hmm something is not right here.' Oliver thought to himself. Dick was jumping up and down with joy.

_Later that night_

It was ten o'clock when Oliver walked into the room that Dick was staying in. Dick was in bed about to turn off the lights when he saw Oliver enter the room. "Oliver is something wrong?"Dick asked noticing an odd look on the older man's face. "Yes…You didn't need me to teach you how to shoot a bow. You already know how didn't you?" Oliver sat on the bed looking at Dick. Dick moved down in to the bed. "Yea I did. Roy showed me how." Oliver looked at Dick "Then why did you lie to me?" Oliver asked wanting to know why he did this. "Because I wanted to be closer to you."

"Close to me? Dick why would you want to be closer to me? Aren't you close to me?"

"I know but I wanted to get _closer_ to you." Dick explained.

Oliver didn't know what to say or do. Dick wanted to feel him closer to him? Dick looked down at his hands and then Oliver got it! Like a shoot through the head he got it. Oliver looked at Dick and grabbed his hand softly and put a finger under Dick's chin. Oliver made Dick look at him. "Dick you are 13 year old and I'm 32. I'm way too old for you." Oliver tried to explain it to him.

"Not really. I'm a romaine gypsy and I'm legal at the age of 13. So you and I can be together." Oliver just looked at Dick in disbelief. Dick got his phone from the night stand and strolled throw. When he found what he was looking for he turned the phone around and showed it to Oliver. Oliver looked and read what it said, and to Oliver's surprise there it was. 'A Romaine Gypsy is legal at the age 13. They can marry and or date whoever they choose. Huh did not know that. I wonder if Bruce knows this?' Oliver thought to himself.

"Yes Bruce knows about this." Dick know that's was what Oliver was thinking.

"Even so Dick…no." Oliver says handing the phone back to Dick.

Oliver got up and walked out of the room, but not until he stopped and wished Dick a good night. The look on Dick's face was painful to see for Oliver. Oliver turned and walked to his own room and shot the door.

Oliver laid there in bed think about what he and Dick had talked about a few hours ago. It was now midnight. Oliver could not sleep he just kept seeing the look on Dick's face when he told him that he would not be in a relationship with him. Oliver was lying with his hands behind his head when a flash of lightning from outside lit up the room. Oliver could hear and feel the thunder roll. All of a sudden his bedroom doors flow open. There was Dick in the door way. "Dick what are you doing? You're not scared are you?" Oliver asked. By that time lightning flashed again and the thunder cracked and Dick jumped into bed with Oliver. Dick had his blanket wrapped around him.

Oliver giggled he didn't think that out of all the things this kid has seen; that he would be afraid of thunder. Oliver moved over to Dick and placed a hand on his back Dick didn't move. Oliver could feel something odd under the blanket, but what was it? "Dick its okay you don't have to be afraid." Oliver tried to calm him. Dick moved closer to Oliver when the thunder cracked again.

"I'm not afraid." Dick said facing head down into the bed.

"Then why are you in here if you're not afraid?" Oliver asked

Dick moved to where he was setting up on his knees. Dick took the blanket off his head a let it fall to the bed. Revealing a sexy Green Arrow dress/nightie. It was cut very low revealing both of his nipples. The skirt was so short that Oliver could see light green lace panties that Dick was wearing. Oliver was speechless he couldn't even move. Dick moved his hips back and forth while running his hands down his own body.

"Well you like it? I made it myself." Dick giggled.

"What…You made this?" That was all Oliver could say.

'This is wrong. So very very wrong!' Oliver thought to himself.

"Yea I did. I made it just for you." Dick moved from his knees to where he was setting to the side. His legs were to the left of him and were lying on top of each other. Dick was holding himself up with is right hand while the other was lying on his legs.

"For me. You made this for…wait is this why you begged Bruce to let you stay with me?" Oliver asked looking at Dick's very smooth legs. 'Wait is that fishnet stockings…in BLACK?' Oliver know he was in deep now.

"Yea." Dick said looking very sexy.

Oliver could feel his cock harden at the slight of Dick's very sexy pose. Oliver looked at Dick and asked him. "Okay this wrong, but….if you really want this then…I guess we can do this"

"Oliver I don't just want this. I want you to want me the way I want you."

"…."

"Oliver?"

"I want you…now." Oliver groaned.

With that Oliver leaded in and kissed Dick hungry. Dick moaned into the kiss and moved closer to Oliver. Oliver pulled Dick in closer to him. Dick wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck. Dick could feel Oliver's hands go down to his ass and cuff it. Oliver squeezed Dick's ass slightly which made Dick moan into the hungry kiss. Oliver pushed the covers off of him and rolled Dick over. Dick was in heaven he couldn't believe this was happening right now. Oliver moved from Dick's mouth to his jaw bone and kissed and licked his way down his throat. Dick moaned softly as Oliver licked his adam's apple. Oliver moved both hands to Dick's side up to his nipples. Oliver moved his head down to the left nipple and licked while the other he played with his right hand.

"mmmm Oliver." Dick moaned as Oliver sucked and licked the nipple hard.

Oliver moved to the right nipple and started to lick and suck it. Dick was beside himself with pleasure. Oliver moved lower licking and kissing his way down Dick's stomach to his hard cock. Oliver sat up and put a finger on either side of the panties and pulled them down. Oliver throw the green laced panties to the side. "Green lace nice touch" Dick giggled and ran his hands down his own sides. Oliver leaded back down and licked the tip of Dick's cock. Dick moaned loudly and ran his hand up to his nipples and started playing with them.

Oliver grabbed Dick's hard cock and licked the head again which made Dick moaned with pleasure. Oliver took Dick into his mouth and started to lick and sucked it. Oliver bobbed his head up and down on Dick's cock. Dick moaned Oliver's name, and started to move his hips slightly. Dick could feel he was close and pulled on Oliver's hair to have stop. Oliver sat back up and reclaimed Dick's mouth pushing his tongue into the hot cave. Dick slid his tongue alongside Oliver's. Dick pushed Oliver back and moved to take of the dress/nightie. Oliver grabbed his hands and pulled them away. "No I want it on you when I fuck you." Oliver moaned into Dick's ear. Dick moaned at the thought that Oliver liked no loved seeing him in this. Dick pulled Oliver close and moaned into the older man's ear and said "I can't wait any longer I need you deep inside me."

Oliver moaned when Dick said this. Oliver moved over to his nightstand and opened it and grabbed a bottle of lub. Oliver put some into his hand and moved it around to where it coated his hand. He then moved his hand down to prepare Dick. Dick grabbed his hand and looked at him. "You don't need to do that I've done this before with Conner." Oliver looked at Dick. "You and Conner?" Oliver asked.

"Yea…he wanted to know how sex worked. So I showed him. Don't worry I have had sex before. Wanting and non wanting. Long story tell you later." Dick explained to him.

Oliver pushed the thought away for now and focused on what he was doing. Oliver then rubbed the lub on himself and some around Dick's whole. Dick moaned when he did this. Oliver laid Dick down and placed himself in front of Dick and enters him slowly. Oliver put all of his weight on his elbows which was on either side of Dick's head and he began to push in some more. Dick moans deeply as he could feel Oliver going into him. Oliver let Dick get adjusted to his size. Dick nodded to Oliver to move. Oliver started to move slowly into him.

"Oh Fuck….You feel so damn good Dick." Oliver moaned into Dick's ear. Dick wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck. Oliver slowly began to rock his hip back and forth building up speed. Dick was moaned louder with every push and pull of Oliver's cock. Oliver was in heaven he was moaning alongside Dick. Oliver started to go faster and faster until he was slamming into Dick. Oliver could feel he was getting close to cumming and Dick could also feel his orgasm coming as well. Oliver moved just a little and hit something inside of Dick that made him scream in pleasure.

"OH FUCK OLIVER DO THAT AGAIN…OH FUCK YES!" Dick screamed out.

"That's it cum for me Dick cum for me!" Oliver grunted into Dick's ear.

"OH FUCK I…I'M GOING TO CUM!" Dick screamed out. Grabbing Oliver's neck tighter.

"SO I'M I!" Oliver grunted loudly.

"Cum in me cum in me" Dick moaned.

Oliver cummed into him, Dick moaned when he felt it. Oliver and Dick road out their orgasms. Oliver almost clasped onto Dick. Oliver moved off of him and to the side. Dick was trying to catch his breath. As they laid there the only thing that could be hear was them panting for air. Soon sleep claimed them.

An hour later Oliver awoke and remember what had happened. Oliver looked to his left and saw Dick looking back at him. "Dick…Bruce cannot find out about this"

"Don't worry. He won't. I love you Oliver." Dick moved up and kissed Oliver on the lips.

"I love you too. Dick." Oliver kissed back.

"So what did you mean when you said you were raped?" Oliver asked pulling away from Dick.

"Do you really think that when the "bad guys" kidnap me they don't do thing." Dick explained "Bruce thinks that they don't and I tell him they do nothing to me, because if I did tell him. He would blame himself, and I don't want that." Dick explained.

"Oh well you don't have worry about them hurt you ever again." Oliver said pulling Dick on to his chest.

"Really and how will they never hurt me again?" Dick asked propping his head up on his hand.

"Easy…..I'll kill'em all." Oliver stated looking down at Dick with an evil smile on his face. Oliver moved up and kissed Dick once again.

"Oh Okay…Love you Green Arrow. Heehee."Dick giggled

"Love you too Robin." Oliver laughed lightly.

Both fell in to sleep. Until the phone rang and it Bruce calling to let Dick know he got to London safely. But Dick could hear someone in the background and Bruce telling them or should we just say Conner to be quit.

THE END?


End file.
